<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Drive by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261873">Night Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Hinata Shouyou, Actor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alternate Universe - No Volleyball, Angst, Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Cheating, M/M, Smut, Tears, miya atsumu has a girlfriend, singer Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t sound fine for me…  You heard the song, right?” The redhead pressed, and when Sakusa closed his eyes he could see the worried expression on his face, furrowed brows and his bottom lip, carefully bit down. </p><p>“It’s playing right now. I fucking hate him, Shouyou.”</p><p>“Talk to him.”</p><p>“Last time I saw him we didn’t talk at all and he made that fucking song, I don’t want to know what he will do if I call him or something.” He mumbled, exhaling with relief as the song ended, and he could focus on talking with the younger actor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh *slides in* hello</p><p>The song I'm talking about is "NIGHT DRIVE" by HENRY and I really recommend listening to it while reading, it should... build up the mood a lot :)</p><p>day 019: break</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi controlled his emotions perfectly, never letting them take the better of him. He was known for how calm he was able to be during stressful situations, showing amazing emotions only when the script said so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an extremely talented young actor, and the whole world knew that. With a bunch of lead roles in movies and a couple of tv series, almost every teen knew his name. Young girls thought his calm and quiet composure was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>boys thinking he was a nice dude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi controlled his emotions perfectly until he was in his car, driving to his apartment with the radio on, and the new song from someone he would love to avoid for the rest of his life was being played on repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we will play Night drive, the new single from Miya Atsumu.” The presenter said, and Sakusa rolled his eyes, deciding to stay quiet for once. He was about to ask the driver to just turn off the fucking radio, but instead, the guy turned the song louder, glaring at Sakusa in the rear-view mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me on my night drive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll fuck in the moonlight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Windows steamed up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just to get away from our lives</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his hands into fists, staring out of the window, glaring at everything they were driving past by. He tried to focus on anything that wasn’t Miya’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I want you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath down. The mask on his face made it impossible how much he was gritting his teeth, using every piece of his willpower not to jump out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So love me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And touch me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can just say nothing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure Miya was just fucking playing with him again, yet as he was forced to listen to Night drive, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. His phone vibrated in his pocket, yet he was too busy thinking to notice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll read your mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I'm so high</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lost in your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When we're fucking</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated again, and he was brought back to reality harshly, tugging his phone out and answering it without checking who was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He basically growled, only then noticing how angry he was. Fucking Miya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good there, Omi-senpai?” Hinata Shouyou, the guy he was currently playing lead roles with asked worriedly, and Sakusa scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Omi, Hinata. I’m fine.” He responded, trying to calm his voice as best as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is like smoke, you'll die for it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on this drive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop a pill and get high for it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know that I'm right for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound fine for me…  You heard the song, right?” The redhead pressed, and when Sakusa closed his eyes he could see the worried expression on his face, furrowed brows and his bottom lip, carefully bit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s playing right now. I fucking hate him, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I saw him we didn’t talk at all and he made that fucking song, I don’t want to know what he will do if I call him or something.” He mumbled, exhaling with relief as the song ended, and he could focus on talking with the younger actor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… Just visit him. Don’t give him the time to think, O- Sakusa-senpai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi tipped his head back, watching the ceiling of the car, chewing on his bottom lip. It was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea, yet his skin crawled and he had the urge to see that stupid face and hear him say it as if he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna break me.” The noticed, and Hinata exhaled, moving around Kageyama’s apartment because Sakusa doubted the kid could actually sleep anywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a tough bitch, senpai! If he’s gonna break you, I will break his neck– Shut the fuck up Tobio, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t reach! Then, I will break his kneecaps. I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Kiyoomi laughed softly at that, fidgeting in his seat. “Sorry about that, Tobio was being a petty bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to him from me. I’m making impulsive decisions here so… take care Shouyou, if I don’t let you know I’m alive until tomorrow, you know where to search for my body.” He tried to joke, yet he knew how anxious his own voice sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi took a deep breath and tapped the driver on the shoulder, giving him his own phone with the directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me there, and don’t ask about it.” He mumbled. The driver nodded his head and focused on the road again, letting Kiyoomi sit back and overthink his life decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the apartment complex Miya lived in wasn’t even half long enough for Sakusa to gain any confidence for whatever he was about to do, yet as the car stopped next to the tall building, his mind became empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wait for me.” He threw over his shoulder before closing the door and turning around, securing the mask on his face. He walked in, showed the security guard his ID, and walked to the elevator quickly before he had time to turn around and chase after his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya was always a little extra, so as Sakusa had to stand in the elevator for fifteen fucking floors he could only roll his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. It was so fucking stupid, and he was going to end up hurt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator opened with this annoying sound, announcing that he was on the fifteenth floor, standing in front of a big, white door with “Miya Atsumu” on it like he was waiting for his death to arrive. That would be nice, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got over himself and knocked on the door, taking a step back and pulling his mask down, glaring at his shoes for five long seconds, before the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, in all of his stupid glory, looking definitely way too good in black sweatpants and some loose shirt that exposed a few his collarbones. His hair was messy and he didn’t have any makeup on, yet he still looked so fucking handsome Kiyoomi’s insides twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she here?” He asked only, his voice cold, eyes avoiding meeting Miya’s. The blonde shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home alone, Omi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everything Kiyoomi needed as he took a long step closer towards the older male and placed his hands on Atsumu’s cheeks, drawing him in for a long, heated kiss. Atsumu gasped softly, as he always did when Kiyoomi kissed him first. He tugged him closer by Kiyoomi’s waist, closing the door behind them and pushing the higher male on them, going back to the kiss in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were hands wandering everywhere, around Atsumu’s shoulders, down his torso, to his hips and back up by his back, as it hit the black-haired male how much he missed being this close to Atsumu. Back in his head, he knew they were supposed to talk, not fuck, yet deep down he knew this was going to end up like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years of not seeing each other, rumors of Atsumu dating, the interview they had to do together (with Hinata and Bokuto, that doesn’t fucking matter) and then the song. Kiyoomi’s hands were shaking as he closed his fingers around the blonde hair and tugged at them harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s hands were on his waist, tugging him closer and closer until every inch of their bodies was touching and Kiyoomi broke the kiss to sigh softly and close his eyes, stopping the tears that threatened to fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya kissed his neck, nibbed at the skin there playfully before he moved away and held Kiyoomi’s hand tightly, forcing him inside of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped around three times (one, two steps further, with Atsumu’s back on the wall as Kiyoomi kissed him hungrily. Two, with Kiyoomi against the window, shoulders circling around Atsumu’s neck as he jumped up and locked his feet behind the singer. Three, just next to the bedroom door, with Atsumu opening the door with one hand, another one holding Sakusa closely.) before they finally made it to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was placed on the bed carefully, and under his eyelids, he could see all those times when Atsumu just threw him there not really caring. He started undressing, throwing the clothes somewhere onto the floor next to the bed, in a room that was unfamiliar for him. When he was finally naked, with Atsumu’s eyes moving across every inch of his body, he took a shaky breath in, arching his back up when the older male kissed his skin in all the good places, fingertips traveling over his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes when he was turned around, and inhaled shakily, stopping the urge to cry when the smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled his senses. It was bad, all of it was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet he couldn’t help but think that his place was there. Atsumu wrapped around his finger, having those lips and hands on himself, making the singer forget about everything he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The career, his own life, the bedsheets smelling like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not Sakusa anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice how slow it was. How careful Atsumu was as they moved together. How close their bodies were as Kiyoomi moved his nails across Atsumu’s back, forgetting the fact that they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or maybe wanting her to see. Wanting her to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t sleep that night, lost in two years without each other, and that fucking song that made Kiyoomi visit in the first place. Yet the words of the songs were all lies because he knew too well that Atsumu would never leave. Never leave for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was always second. There was always someone above him, someone who got the hold of the young singer every night, and he wanted to press his body into the mattress so hard, his outline would stay there for the girl to see. He wanted to make Atsumu feel so good the next time he fucked his girlfriend he would say Sakusa’s name instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, when Atsumu went to the shower, Kiyoomi finally allowed himself to cry. His body was sore, he felt dirty from all the sweat, tears, and other fluids on his skin, yet all he could do was dressing with shaky hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a fucking break, Miya” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written with his neat handwriting on the small paper left on the sheets. It was all Sakusa left that time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>